


Insomnia

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sleepless one night and gets off on the scent of Cas attached to one of Cas' shirts. He is soon joined by his angel and he's no longer lonely nor sleepless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Dean tracked the progress of trickles of rain splattering, then running down the windowpane from where he lay in bed. He felt too lazy to get up and close the curtains, even though the blinking neon light from the motel room sign was distracting, threatening to bring a headache if he stared at it too long. He sighed and turned over in bed, trying to at least distance himself from the annoyingly flashing light by putting his back to it. Unsurprisingly, he still couldn't sleep; instead he found himself watching the same light reflect on the wall directly opposite where his bed was currently positioned. He groaned, thrust one leg out from under his covers and shivered when the cool chill of the night air slapped against the bare skin of his leg. He pulled his foot beneath the covers again and turned back towards the window. Despite the flickering light, he found the racing of droplets of rain soothing and he started placing bets upon which fat droplet would reach the bottom of the pane first.

He glanced at the clock after what seemed to him like hours, discovering that it had been little over fifteen minutes. He slumped beneath the weight of his motel room blankets, pulling them further up his too chill body and under his chin, settling down beneath them. He closed his eyes, wondering if that one small motion would convince his tired body to drift off to much needed sleep and he yawned, hoping to further convince his traitorous brain to follow suit. He couldn't understand why he was sleepless after the day they'd had, filled with a particularly hard hunt tracking a selkie.

He yawned again, as he felt the first stirrings of sleep pluck at his eyeballs and he smiled, as he felt like he was floating, up off the bed and soaring someplace else, someplace warm and inviting. With a jar back to reality, his leg twitched and he was back in the too cold motel room, wide awake. He blinked blindly at the window, no longer seeing annoying bright lights and racing droplets of rain growing heavier by the minute.

Far off into the distance thunder growled and Dean's eyes focussed upon the lightning flickering across the ceiling, racing across the cracked paintwork as though trying to set the room alight with cold arcane fire. He considered waking Sam up, so that at least he could have fun trying to bate his brother but decided against it. He knew that Sam would only curse at him before rolling over and going back to sleep once more, leaving Dean alone with wide awake thoughts that made less sense the longer he remained separated from sleep.

He blinked as the brief flash of lightning strobed directly outside, leading Dean to wonder if something had been hit. He listened keenly but he could hear nothing over the sounds of the rain dashing itself against the window. There were no screams, no flurries of activity announcing that something now was on fire and he breathed a sigh of relief, exhalation loud in the rain soaked silence.

He blinked and the brief glimmers of lightning induced after images sparkled behind his eyelids, reminding him once again of the time that he'd first met Castiel, when Dean had been with Bobby in the barn and the lights had popped in myriad sparkles racing down towards the floor. He heard again the sound of the roof flapping above their heads, which he'd hoped at first had been the wind, knowing full well that the hope had been a vain one. He saw again in his mind's eye the barn door swinging open and the now familiar sight of Castiel walking in, showered with electrical sparks from above, face impassive as the angel entered. Dean smiled at the memory, warmed by it and how much his perception of Castiel had since changed.

No longer did Castiel seem the cold, distant angel of back then; instead, Castiel now seemed to Dean a warm, loving being, capable of taming Dean with a mere kiss, a caress in the right place, with gentle lovemaking in a motel room bed. Dean smiled, settling still further beneath the bedcovers, feeling happy that Castiel was his lover, despite every last fiber in his body screaming that he didn't deserve the angel's love. He decided for once not to wonder and to just feel.

Dean wondered where Castiel was, what he was doing and how he was getting on with his mysterious angelic duties that Castiel himself rarely spoke about. Dean had tried asking once, but Castiel had given him one of the angel's trademark distant smiles and an assurance that it was a tale best left to another time, a time free of the Apocalypse and the threat of Lucifer. Dean had surprised himself by accepting Castiel's evasion, vowing to himself that he'd hold the angel to his vague promise, and to keep that question to another time when they were free and still together.

He knew there was a future for them, in much the same way as there was a future for everyone, free of the threat of Lucifer. He knew that Castiel and he would still be in a relationship, stable in their love and Castiel would shelter him with loving arms and tender wings, covering his eyelids with gentle kisses as light as summer breezes. Dean blinked back to reality when a grumble of thunder rattled the window, causing Sam to stir into near wakefulness, before settling back into weary sleep once more. Dean envied his brother suddenly for being able to sleep when Dean himself couldn't.

The elder Winchester stood, swinging his heavy, weary legs to the floor before padding across the room to his bag slung carelessly to one side earlier in the evening. He unzipped it, before he rifled thorough its cluttered interior until his hand closed upon a familiar white shirt folded neatly inside. The rest of the clothing was stuffed and rolled in haphazard heaps inside the bag, yet Dean always kept this one white shirt folded neatly within the depths of his bag. He'd promised Castiel he was going to get the shirt laundered of the demon blood splattered across its otherwise pristine white surface and he had. He decided he couldn't be blamed for conveniently forgetting to give the thing back, especially when Castiel had settled quite well into a new white shirt that Dean himself had bought him. The hunter found that the shirt strangely comforted him. He still could smell the scent of Castiel upon the fabric, even after the shirt had been washed.

He padded back to his bed and settled his body beneath the blanket again, pressing his face to the familiar softness of the shirt held between rough fingers gently. He inhaled, smelling the familiar fragrances of Castiel ingrained deep within the fabric and he smiled, feeling peace settle out over him at the warming smells of his lover. He realized suddenly that he missed Castiel, missed him with a deep and aching responsibility whenever Castiel couldn't be there with him. Dean looked forward to the time when Castiel no longer would leave him, leave him alone with just a shirt to press against his face and nestle against pretending it was his lover.

Dean let his mind wander, felt again the familiar feel of Castiel's body warm and gentle against him, and felt the familiar weight of the angel's long, slender fingers caressing across Dean's naked flesh. The sensations felt so vivid, so fresh and raw that Dean half believed that Castiel was really there with him, touching him and Dean whimpered out Castiel's name in ecstasy. He shuddered at the ghost light touch of the angel's soft on soft lips pressing against his clavicle, moving down to mouth gently at his nipple before wrapping confidently around his dick.

Dean muffled his aroused groan against Caastiel's shirt, feeling the ache of need for his lover spread through his lonely body as he dipped one free hand into his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around his aching cock, imaging them to be Castiel's mouth and slender fingers wrapped around the base of Dean's cock. He felt again the feather light touch of Castiel's other hand cupping his balls and gently stroking him as Castiel sucked Dean's dick languidly, head bobbing slowly between Dean's parted legs.

His groans were stifled by the shirt still covering his face and the hunter inhaled the sweet, earthy scent of Castiel, wrist snapping faster now as his fingers rubbed confidently over his aching dick, hips moving in time with his hand. His head thrashed from side to side, threatening to dislodge the shirt but his climax stopped further body movements, back arching to lock into a bowed position, legs shaking from the force of his own orgasm. He coated his fingers and abdomen with his seed pulsing from his throbbing dick and he collapsed wearily back upon the bed, raising his clean hand to pull the shirt away before he became too stifled. He blinked into the flickering neon lit room, gaze locking onto the shape looming over his bed with a startled cry. At first, Dean thought that it was Sam standing there, but the figure was too small, too slender and the elder Winchester knew that Sam had never worn a trenchcoat in 27 years of life.

"Cas," Dean wheezed out, finally giving his looming assailant his name.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, voice gruff and tight with barely restrained arousal.

"Don't you dare ask me what I was doing; you know full well what I was doing," Dean warned, raising his cum covered hand before pulling it back sharply when he realized what he was pointing with.

He gave a muffled note of aroused surprise when Castiel caught his wrist, movement sudden and snake quick in the neon lightened room. Castiel settled down upon the edge of the bed, hand still curled tightly around Dean's wrist before he brought the hunter's finger to the angel's plump lips. Dean stifled another groaned out note of desire when he felt the soft surface of Castiel's mouth close around his fingers, tongue lapping at Dean's seed and cleaning the thick strands from his skin. The angel groaned in arousal of his own, obviously enjoying the taste of Dean settling out upon his tongue and sliding down his throat. Dean felt the first stirrings of a partial erection stiffening his dick and he watched Castiel as best as he could, as much as the flickering light of neon and lightning combined would allow. He loved the feel of Castiel's soft lips working across his fingers, the feel of his wet tongue flattening and suckling against him to clean all traces of Dean's seed from his skin.

"Cas," Dean choked out as the angel drew his hand away from his mouth, apparently satisfied that he'd cleaned every last drop of Dean's cum from his skin.

Castiel remained silent; instead he stood, and started removing his coat, movements confident and well thought out as he placed the coat upon the chair next to Dean's bed. The hunter watched as Castiel removed the rest of his clothes methodically, every movement spare and well thought out until the angel moved in closer, to settle himself beneath the covers beside Dean. The angel's body felt warm and welcome beneath the covers, against Dean's slightly chill skin and his lips were even more welcome pressing lightly against Dean's mouth in a gentle, soothing kiss.

The hunter felt Castiel's slender yet strong hand resting upon his hip, pushing gently against him until the angel was covering Dean's body with his own. The hunter felt how hard and ready Castiel was, hard line of his dick pressing against Dean's thigh and coating his skin with pre-cum every time that each of them moved. Dean rested his hands upon the firm globes of Castiel's ass, pushing down and trying to get Castiel inside him, even without preparation. A moment's worth of pain would be well worth the longer moments of pleasure afterwards, Dean knew. Castiel drew away, denying him either pleasure or pain; instead he stared down at Dean, liquid blue eyes languid and peaceful as they locked upon the hunter's gently.

"I know you were thinking of me, earlier, Dean," Castiel intoned, reaching up to cup Dean's cheek tenderly. "I am glad you were."

"So am I, sweetheart, so am I," Dean moaned, turning his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to the angel's palm.

Castiel leant down and placed a soothing kiss to Dean's forehead, mouth lingering against skin as he inhaled the scents of Dean's shampoo and his cologne, and the faint smell of toothpaste minty fresh upon Dean's breath. He nuzzled into Dean's neck, hands coming to rest upon the hunter's firm chest, enjoying the feel of Dean close and real beneath him.

"I missed you while I was away, Dean," Castiel said, voice grave and sincere.

"So did I. I wish you wouldn't leave," Dean murmured, voice muffled from where his face now rested upon Castiel's slim chest.

"You know I have to," Castiel murmured, before he returned to nuzzling Dean's neck once more.

Whatever Dean had been about to say was lost in the sensations of Castiel nuzzling him, hands flying and caressing him before Castiel's long deft fingers reached down to finger Dean's hole. The hunter shuddered and bucked beneath his lover when Castiel eased one suddenly slick finger inside him, parting him easily and moving to stretch him wide and ready. Dean didn't know where Castiel had gotten the lube from; all he did know was that he was back to aching hardness by the time Castiel was finished. The angel positioned himself at Dean's prepared hole, before penetrating him with one tight, swift push.

Dean's mouth gaped into the neon bright room, trying to scream but knowing that he couldn't because of Sam, hands grasping at Castiel's ass as the angel started thrusting roughly into him. Dean's body moved in time with Castiel's as the angel fucked eagerly into Dean, hips slamming against Dean's as his dick threatened to punish him for misdemeanours Dean didn't even know existed. The bed creaked and groaned beneath the extra pressure of two bodies rutting frantically upon the mattress, over-burdening the piece of furniture almost to breaking point. Neither cared; both were too wrapped up in in the other to even notice or care.

Castiel muffled his aroused whimpers against Dean's shoulder, teeth biting gently at the hunter's skin to further stifle his pleasured moans as he continued slamming his hips against Dean's. The hunter writhed beneath Castiel, a willing slave to whatever Castiel chose to mete out upon his body and they fucked wildly on their shared bed. Dean came without being touched, cum splattering out over their sweat soaked skin with a loud, broken groan that split the air with Castiel's name. Sam stirred across the room, sleepy snuffles soon turning back into weary snores as Castiel shuddered and spurted deep inside Dean, cum sticking and marking Dean's tight channel.

Finally, he rolled away and Dean cradled Castiel against him, pleasure coiling through him at the thought of the angel finally being there with him. He lost count of how many times they fucked that night, but he knew, as he drifted off into the arms of sleep finally, it was well worth inadvertently waiting up for ...

~fini~


End file.
